


star to my moon

by cosmbin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmbin/pseuds/cosmbin
Summary: “those are just stars.” He mumbled causing everyone to groan as they gave him a disappointed look except for his teacher who bent to his level. “you’re right Tsukishima these are just stars until you have someone or something important which reminds you of these stars.”stars never held any meaning to him until now.his eyes were fixed on his childhood friend who never left his side, “star to my moon.” He mumbled softly somehow feeling happier after those words left his mouth.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	star to my moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first haikyuu fanfiction and I was certainly doubting when I finally finished this. I know this is not the best out there but at same time I hope you guys like it.

“look the sky is so bright!” his classmates smiled causing the younger boy to look up at the sky as well. He was confused about why everyone liked it. “those are just stars.” He mumbled causing everyone to groan as they gave him a disappointed look except for his teacher who bent to his level. “you’re right Tsukishima these are just stars until you have someone or something important which reminds you of these stars.” He nodded slowly though he still couldn’t tell what his teacher meant. As if noticing his confusion, the teacher stood up clapping her hands to gain everyone’s attention. “okay so one by one tell me why you like stars.” The kids got excited rushing over to her ready to tell their reasons but Tsukishima stood in distance, only listening to what others had to say. “my mom says that star is my grandfather.” “oh and that one is mine!” “my dad took me to stargaze when I was small, he’s busy now but I like watching stars!” ‘memories’ as much as Tsukishima was happy to realize that, the thought that till now he never had any memory as such to adore those stars made him upset. Looking up at the sky he noticed how bright the moon shone yet everyone only talked about the stars surrounding the sky. “all we need are memories.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Tsuki!” turning around he noticed the same boy running towards him happily. “I told you to keep it down Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima’s eyes were still fixed on the freckled boy who only blushed in slight embarrassment while scratching the nape of his neck. “I’m sorry.” With that said they both started walking towards the gym together. “you shouldn’t apologize all the time Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima mumbled loud enough for the boy beside to hear him before he entered the gym leaving the freckled boy all by himself. He could see the orange-haired boy pouting while looking at him and Tsukishima could tell it was because the short one saw Yamaguchi standing alone and confused. “all right everyone let’s start with stretching and then we’ll practice spikes.” Everyone rushed to their positions as soon as they heard Daichi. 

Though not showing anything on his face, Tsukishima felt guilty whenever he looked at the freckled boy who was barely starting any conversation with anyone. Yamaguchi was probably his only friend. That’s what he believed even though his brother told him otherwise. ‘your teammates are good friends with you.’ Tsukishima was confused about what his brother meant by that. ‘These people who I’ve not even talked to properly? My friends? How?’ the blond boy was always the loner which he knew was because he was too straight forward. He certainly wanted to change himself according to everyone yet if people liked the other Tsukishima then, were they his friends? Yamaguchi unlike others approached him first and even after getting replied with short words, he stayed by his side. 

“Tsuki!” he looked up to see Yamaguchi’s face which showed concern for his friend. “will you practice serves with me?” he sounded hesitant which Tsukishima assumed was because he never showed any interest in volleyball. “okay.” To Yamaguchi’s surprise, Tsukishima walked over to the ball ready for practicing serves. Everyone looked towards Tsukishima with the same expression as Yamaguchi making the boy doubt his actions. “why are you all staring at me?” he saw everyone looking away with Sugawara smiling with a small smile “oh we are sorry.” Tsukishima was visibly upset, he didn’t mean to come out rude to them. ‘you just mess up everything…’ though wanting to refuse the voice he couldn’t, he knew those people never open up to him because of him being blunt. His stomach suddenly had an uneasy feeling and a heavy lump seemed to form in his throat. “Yamaguchi I’ll practice tomorrow…” he knew Yamaguchi was certainly upset, and that thought only made him hurry out of the gym without even glancing back at others who called out his name. 

He stopped in his track once out of school, looking up at the sky with little to no stars and only the moon lighting up the dark sky. “they never notice you even though you shine just like these stars around you…” he mumbled smiling at the moon, yet his eyes were filled with tears. “maybe because they can see your flaws easily unlike the stars…” tears fell from his eyes, though he wiped them away new ones formed as if they no more wanted to hide the pain Tsukishima was suffering from. It was getting hard for him to even breathe yet he continued with what was on his mind “aren’t we alike…?” his smile only grew wider and he rubbed his eyes, tears starting to stop by now.  
“Tsuki!” he didn’t need to turn around, Tsukishima already knew who was running towards him. Letting out a shaky sigh he turned around towards the green-haired boy with the same face which barely showed any emotion. “you were waiting for me?” Tsukishima only nodded, knowing if he spoke he might make Yamaguchi worried. The freckled boy only smiled noticing the slightly cloudy sky with barely any stars. “it might rain soon.” Yamaguchi turned to see the tall boy who once again nodded. He could tell something bothered his friend and he could tell there was no way to make Tsukishima say what’s on his mind. 

“you know what Tsukishima?” it was rare for Yamaguchi to call Tsukishima with his full name so the blond boy made sure to fix his focus only on what Yamaguchi had to say. “I was never able to open up to people which caused others to take advantage of me. Remember when we first met?” he let out an embarrassed chuckle before continuing again. “I never really had friends and I could barely speak my thoughts in front of my parents so I started to talk with the moon and stars.” Tsukishima didn’t know why Yamaguchi was telling him this yet his words somehow described the tallboy which surely helped Tsukishima to calm down. 

“you know that star?” Yamaguchi's voice was filled with excitement as he pointed at the brightest star and Tsukishima looked at it with the same confusion he had years back. “what about it?” he mumbled remembering the time he had gone stargazing with his classmates as a kid. He still didn’t find stars any important. “that star is always the brightest and stays even after other stars disappear. It’s like… this star is the part of a huge crowd yet when others leave, it doesn’t and stays with the moon to keep it company.” Yamaguchi’s eyes teared up but Tsukishima could tell it was because he didn’t even blink once as he stared at the star and moon. “isn’t that what friendship is?” he mumbled softly looking over at Tsukishima with the biggest smile on his face. Tsukishima once again felt a lump forming in his throat but this time it wasn’t because of pain. He smiled again, this time from happiness and not pain. His eyes teared up again but not because of the pain he felt a while back.

“you two are still here?” both of them turned around to see the rest of the volleyball team walking towards them. Hinata suddenly stopped in his track looking at Tsukishima who still smiled with his eyes glossy. “Tsukishima is smiling!?” everyone looked over at the said boy who rolled his eyes playfully causing everyone to chuckle. Though everyone was happy right now, Tsukishima believed it was the best time for him to say what was on his mind. “I’m sorry if I ever made you guys upset.” He bowed making sure his words were as sincere as his feelings. “you never made us upset?” looking up he noticed the eldest member of the club smiling at him. “your words might seem blunt to others but that doesn’t mean you made us upset.” Though Tanaka always seemed to be the hyperactive one, he understood everyone just like Sugawara and Daichi did, and that’s why he spoke little but enough words to reassure Tsukishima. “why would anyone be bothered? And if they were bothered they would say it Tsuki. After all, we all are friends.” Yamaguchi smiled at his friend with everyone nodding to show they agree with what he had said. ‘friends?’ he looked at everyone who smiled at him showing that they cared for the boy standing in front of him. “now since everyone is here let’s go to the store and buy snacks.” Everyone cheered at Daichi's words, with Hinata and Kageyama already ready to race like usual. “let’s go Tsuki?” Tsukishima looked over at the same green-haired boy who still held the usual peaceful smile on his face. “let’s go.” Tsukishima smiled and with that, both of them followed the rest of the boys who were laughing while talking about various stuff that had happened the whole day. 

Looking up at the sky Tsukishima watched the same star that Yamaguchi had pointed at before. ‘you’re right Tsukishima these are just stars until you have someone or something important which reminds you of these stars.’ He remembered those words his teacher had told him years back. Once again his eyes were fixed on his childhood friend who never left his side, “star to my moon.” He mumbled softly somehow feeling happier after those words left his mouth. “what was that?” Yamaguchi asked with the usual confused expression on his face making Tsukishima chuckle softly. “I said thank you for being my friend.” Those were simple words yet Yamaguchi's eyes seemed bright, brighter than the star itself as if his eyes shone for the moon in front of him. And Tsukishima knew whatever happened Yamaguchi would never leave his side just like the star which always shone with the moon.


End file.
